


Snowed in

by snowynight



Category: Highlander, Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlander/due South, Duncan MacLeod and Benton Fraser, snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



"I apologize for the inconvenience caused by the weather, and I hope you can relax yourself in the cabin," Fraser said.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the language used. Joe would like to know he found someone more a boy scout than he. "Don't worry. I've seen much worse than that."  
He thought about the long dark winters in Scotland."

"Would you disclose your purpose of coming to this region?"

"I'm a photographer." Duncan thought about the frantic letter he received and frowned. He wished that the snow would stop early enough so he could get to the business.

Fraser said, "This is a brutal but beautiful region. I hope it will inspire your artistic inspiration."

"You're really one of the most polite guy I ever met."

"Ray said that too, as a jest."

"And Ray is..."

"My partner."

Duncan nodded, "Is he outside? You must be worried."

"No, he's in Chicago."

"Maintaining a long term relationship mustn't be easy?"

"Excuse me? No. We do not have a romantic relationship. Ray was my partner when I went to Chicago for..."

"Do you play cards? I have a deck of cards here."

"Very well."


End file.
